1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to safety brake systems and, in particular, to crash-prevention systems during reverse driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The previous automatic brake systems were intended to prevent accidents, but they did not show much consideration for people. The sensing means themselves could cause injury.
Following is a list of several patents on the subject: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3744588, 4641871, 4403674, 3945672, 4633968, 392330.
The chief novelty of the invention is in the type of sensors. This invention is in part a continuation and enhancement of the U.S. patent application No. 06/891125, an application which is now abandoned.